


in heat

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Creampie, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Octane, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Somnophilia, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, alpha crypto, trans bangalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Octavio, a bunny hybrid shared many traits with bunnies. Cute rabbit ears, a fluffy rabbit tail, and the need to have sex and orgasm every five minutes.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	in heat

being a rabbit hybrid and an omega, octavio shared many of his traits with rabbits. cute bunny ears, a fluffy little tail, and the need to fuck every five minutes.

he was in heat now. it was his third heat but the first one in front of the others and he hadn't been prepared for it. he found himself curled up on his bed, rutting his hips against it and grinding against a pillow for some form of release.

his poor bunny mind was only filled with one thing: cock and the need to orgasm. he needed a cock inside of him to make him cum, and even more he wanted that cock to cum inside him too.

smelling his despair, bangalore, a fox hybrid, approached the other. her mind and senses were relaxed by the overwhelmingly sweet smell of the bunny before her. she saw the poor little legend with his eyes squeezed shut, hips thrusting against nothing as his heat begged him to find the nearest cock to bounce himself on.

unzipping her pants, she pulled her own cock out, slowly pulling octavio's pants down for him. he was only half awake but came to full conciousness when he felt something press up against the entrance to his pussy.

his fear response kicked in, making him freeze, before his body realized what was happening and his hips and tail started twitching in excitement, jump-starting his mind.

_yes! cock! please please please please, cock....i want cock! give me your cock!_

bangalore slid inside of the bunny with ease, his mind going crazy and his hips instantly moving, thrusting himself on the rod inside of him in an animalistic frenzy. good, good, good, his mating had begun!

the poor little bunny hadn't been mated before. both of his heats had been spent alone with only toys to keep himself satisfied, but being a rabbit hybrid and spending heats alone was painful especially due to his high sex drive. but now being around so many legends hopefully they would take pity on the poor rabbit and satiate his thirst for cock.

bangalore thrusted into his pussy, holding his hips tight as she worked to release her load inside him because that would ultimately make him feel better. octavio worked his hips backwards, unsure of who was fucking him, but that did not matter now - only cock did.

he came quickly, orgasming with a high pitched mewl but bangalore was still working her way into the little bunny. she had never known he was an omega, he was too loud and fast, but she wouldn't let an omega suffer like this. she was not an alpha, but rather a beta, so she wouldn't really be mating him. just easing the pain.

octavio came again on her cock, his mouth hanging open, drooling and panting but his eyes shut tight. wow, he sure came quickly...guess that myth about bunnies was true.

octavio moaned and panted as she thrusted, his pussy felt good. the pain of not having a cock inside him was being relieved and that in itself was enough to make him close to cumming again. finally she came inside of his pussy, filling him up, and she pulled out, tucking her cock back inside her pants. he didn't move, still trembling, so she left him behind.

by now octavio was somehow worse than before. not having something inside his needy little pussy had hurt, but now that he had a taste for cock, his heat-filled mind and body hungered for more.

_breed breed gotta get breeded gotta have a cock in me gotta cum gotta fuck._

he got onto his metal feet, knees shaking and small body trembling as he mindlessly wandered the drop ship looking for his next cock. he was being guided by base instincts now - the legend couldn't be stopped.

the rabbit discovered gibraltar asleep. he was not a hybrid and therefore not an alpha or a beta but he would do for now. clambering on top of the much larger legend's lap, he clawed at his pants, pulling them down as he started to pant a little in anticipation. yes, yes, another cock....another load of cum....

octavio quickly worked gibraltar to hardness before positioning his pussy over the large red tip, lowering himself. being a naturally small man, going down on a huge cock like this would most likely break his mind as an omega but he tried to be careful so he didn't tear himself open.

he worked the tip inside of himself and braced his hands on gibraltar's chest - he was already a moaning mess. octavio whimpered as he forced himself down a couple more inches, pussy spreading on the girth.

luckily nobody had seen him yet because he wasn't sure how he would explain the situation. the cock-hungry omega finally lowered himself fully down on gibraltar and he had to stop, eyes crossing from how huge he felt. there was a small bulge in his stomach from gibraltar's sheer size and when he slowly lifted himself up, every inch of gibraltar's cock sliding out of him felt like pure devilish pleasure.

his omega instincts took over soon and he began mindlessly fucking himself on the sleeping gibraltar's cock, wet slick running down his thighs as he came. good good good...cock...cock....he loved cock so much, and octavio wanted more cum.....

each slam made him squeal a little and he came three times on gibraltar's cock before the other came inside his pussy, already full from bangalore's seed. he fucked himself some more on the softening cock, whiny and needing more. he was just a little rabbit - he had only just begun.

he milked gibraltar's cock for all the seed it would give him, whining brokenly, thighs convulsing at the amount of seed being pumped inside of his needy cunt.

octavio eventually climbed off of gibraltar and beelined for caustic's room. caustic was not a hybrid either but the only thing on octavio's mind right now was _big_ cocks, so he stood naked in front of the other, trying to entice him.

caustic obliged only after making sure nobody was watching. he couldn't have the others think he was attracted to the small legend. and he wasn't- he was merely curious how a knot-hungry bunny like him would react to non-hybrid cock.

"oh!" octavio moaned as caustic slid inside of him, easy with the cum already inside of him. "you feel so good~...mmmhmm...."

he moaned and whined and writhed on caustic's cock, fucking himself quickly and eagerly when caustic did not move himself. he observed the smaller legend's desperation, clit swollen as he bounced his pussy on caustic's girth. the man orgasmed a lot, probably due to his bunny nature, but it didn't deter him from desperately seeking out caustic's load.

meanwhile in octavio's mind all he could focus on was the desperate need to have cum inside his pussy. his heat was making him hungry for breeding, and he hadn't found an alpha yet, so non-hybrid and beta cocks would have to do for now. 

in a craze he fucked himself harshly on caustic's cock, snapping his hips hard and trying to bring the other close to release.

_cmon cmon cmon cum in me cum in me cum im me already!!_

he braced himself against the scientist and tried forcing him inside deeper, trying to make him reach places inside him gibraltar hadn't, but it was hard to do all the work himself, the poor little horny bunny realized.

finally the older legend came, stuffing him to the brim with sperm, and he panted, drooling against him. he wanted to fuck himself still on the cock with no mind to the fact that it was softening but caustic shoved the poor rabbit out of his room.

octavio got to his feet, mind and body highly desperate now. he went to find mirage, a wolf hybrid, his ears and tail twitching. some other legends saw him and looked confused and concerned but seemed to realize the bunny was in heat and there was nothing they could do to stop his fuck-hungry craze.

mirage was doing his hair in the mirror when octavio found him and pressed close to him, grabbing his cock through his pants with a desperate whine.

yes...a wolf hybrid...a knot....

mirage was a beta but his instincts kicked in as soon as he saw octavio in heat, lifting the smaller man onto the counter to look at his cum-filled snatch. he pulled his cock out much to octavio's delight who instantly moved to try to get his cock into him but mirage forced him to stay still.

sliding inside of him slowly, octavio's mind went blank, saliva pooling at the corner of his mouth at the feeling of being full of wolf cock. he little hips snapped instantly, driving the other deep inside his pussy.

 _cock...cum...breed me....breed me he's gonna breed me he's gonna cum in me and impregnate me and it'll feel_ **_so good..._ **

His poor omega and rabbit mind could hardly handle the vigorous fucking mirage was giving him, cumming multiple times on the other's cock alone as his body writhed. his legs were spread wide and his cum-filled pussy was quivering as mirage's knot slowly started forming, trapping his cock inside of the rabbit's cunt.

octavio cried out at the feeling, the knot stretching him wide. his body was quivering, and it only got worse when mirage stilled so he could release his massive load inside of octavio. each wave sent a harsh shiver of pleasure through his body, making his spine tingle with electricity. cum...so much cum....it was driving him insane...

his bunny ear was stroked by mirage as he continued shooting his load inside of octavio's heat. his sensitive ear made him cum again, crying against the shoulder of mirage as he emptied his balls into the little man.

finally he pulled out, looking at the loads of cum inside of octavio, leaking out profusely and showing the adventorous morning the omega had had.

but he wasn't satisfied yet. no, his body still wanted to be fucked. his omega mind craved an alpha. pushing away from mirage he could hardly walk but his metal legs carried him to the scent of an alpha, cum leaking out of him and running down his muscled thighs.

he found crypto finally. a cat hybrid, an alpha. he has entered a rut at the sweet smell of octavio's heat and no questions were asked before he threw octavio's shaking body on the bed. instantly his little hips started moving even though no cock was inside him yet. he was **that** desperate for a good alpha cock to impregnate him, breed him as he was intended to be breeded.

crypto sensed this. his alpha mind was begging him to fuck the smaller legend senseless, to shoot his load inside of him again and again until they were probably mated and octavio would carry his pups.

sliding inside of the cunt already filled with cum he let out a possessive growl that caused the little bunny to whimper in both fear and arousal. when he was fully sheathed they both started moving their hips on their own, fucking so vigorously it made the bed shake.

for octavio it was a relief. a soothe to his omega mind, crazed for cum and cock. his desperate and needy little pussy that had been begging for a breeding all morning. his awaiting womb, ready for crypto's alpha sperm to fertilize him like it was his intended purpose.

 _gotta get breeded!_ his cock-crazed bunny self moaned internally. _gotta have his pups...gotta cum..._

for crypto it was the intense need to breed. gotta fuck octavio, gotta fuck that poor little bunny senseless, he didn't know any better, mind too broken and focused on the thought of cum. crypto thrusted inside with one clear purpose in mind: _breed._ stuff the little bitch full of cum and in nine months, his pups await.

neither of them would have consented to this has they not been in the midst of a heat. octavio didn't want pups or to have his life ruined by pregnancy. he wanted to play in the apex games and take stim and run around having fun.

but his heat-filled omega mind was a different story.

"give me your seed..." he begged brokenly, whining loud, so loud everyone on the dropship heard him. "i want to carry your baby, please....please fill me up...breed me, give it to me...."

encouraged by the omega's words, the alpha started thrusting at a more frenzied pace, one thing in mind: _make octavio mine._

the poor rabbit had already cum at least five times. the little slutty omega was on a hypersensitive edge, every other thrust making an orgasmic feeling spread through his body.

he just wanted to carry crypto's pups, now. just wanted his cunt to breeded, to have his womb filled up with sperm and be officially mated to an alpha so he could have free access to alpha cock forever and ever...because alpha cock was the _best._

of course, slutty little octavio loved **all** cock. but there was something undeniably good to the omega mind at the thought of getting breeded like a whore, recieving sperm over and over and filling up his womb with more pups. and alpha-omega sex was _good_ for pregnant omegas, so if he got pregnant he could have a cock stuffed inside of him for the next nine months with hardly a break in between.

cockwarming....dick in his vagina, in his mouth, loads being shot inside of him and onto him, he delighted at the idea. maybe if crypto was kind enough he would let the others fuck him too so octavio could have multiple cocks stuffed inside his little body at once. it wasn't like they could get him pregnant anyways. he would be all crypto's.

finally, finally finally crypto came deep inside of octavio, pumping his seed inside of him slowly. octavio's whole body was curled and tensed, back arched, head thrown back, chest heaving through his moans as he orgasmed too, squirting against his alpha.

an alpha and omega pair could tell instantly when a successful mating and breeding had happened. they both felt a warmth blossom inside of them that made octavio moan in wonton pleasure - crypto had successfully impregnated octavio.

sliding out of the other's wrecked pussy, crypto looked at the trembling bunny who had tears running down his face once he realized what had happened.

"you bred me." octavio said in disbelief, voice cracking.

"i guess i did." said crypto, who was largely indifferent. he had stuffed the little omega full of cock like he had begged...this was the consequence for that action.

Octavio was now struggling with two different mindsets: his normal mind was screaming in anger. he didn't want this! this was going to ruin his life! he didn't want children, he was a legend!

but his bunny mind was excited. pups! pups of his own! with a sweet alpha who would give him **more alpha cock.** his cunt was already trembling at the thought of a round two with crypto, eyes rolling a little to the back of his head as he became hyper aware of how much cum was inside his ruined little pussy. yes, just like he thought earlier, his pregnant self was already thirsting for more seed from the alpha betore him, pussy quivering.

his omega mind slowly rode out his normal mind, his hips thrusting up into the air. he had just been bred, but he was a rabbit, and fucked like one, so he wanted to cum again and be cum in over and over. it felt **so good,** and this could happen again for the next nine months! and then they could do it all over again, he could be bred and bred and bred until he couldn't breed any more and simply become a cum-dumping ground for his alpha!

 _yes, yes, yes!! **this** was what he wanted!!_

crypto panted above him, cock hardening at the sight of his little omega clearly hungry for more cock to be stuffed inside of him, whining and mewling in desperstion.

pressing a kiss to the drooling mouth of octavio, crypto snapped his hips and his cock was inside the other again, feeling the amount of other's cum inside of him, but in the end it had been crypto's seed to fertilize the other.

who was he to deny an omega cock? 

he had a feeling they would be doing a lot more of this soon.


End file.
